


i've had no love like your love (from nobody)

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Personal Growth, RQG Femslash Week 2020, but i'll write something else to make up for it, idk if this fully counts bc a lot of it doesnt quite focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Sasha has a few questions for Azu. But first, she needs to talk it over with her first father.Written for Day 2 of RQG Femslash Week for the prompt "confessions"
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Bi Ming Gusset & Sasha Racket
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	i've had no love like your love (from nobody)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the peeps behind femslash week, im love u all

Bi Ming knew she was coming, knew it a split second before her knuckles tapped lightly against the open door. That was the thing about Sasha, she could never pull one over on him. 

"Hello, Sasha," he said with his back still to the door. 

"Hey, Mr. Gusset." She was quiet, as always. "Could I, er, have a word?"

"Of course, my dear. My door is always open for you." He set the jewelry box he'd been fiddling with (one of the few things he'd been able to take with him from London) down onto the dresser, and pulled up two stools. "Go on, have a seat." 

Sasha sat, quietly, and he followed suit, a bit more noisily. 

"Now, what can I do for you?" 

Sasha had a knife in her hand now, though he hadn't ever seen her draw it. It wasn't a cause of alarm, not with Sasha. She started fiddling with it, twirling the blade in her hand. 

"Well...I know you don't talk about your wife much, but I was wonderin'...could I like, ask you about her?" 

Though puzzled, and a little pained by the past, Bi Ming raised an eyebrow. 

"You mean my Lan? What about her?" 

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to—"

"No, no," he waved away Sasha's apologies, "I don't mind. What do you want to know?"

"Well...when you met her, how did you like, know? That you wanted to marry her?" Sasha said hesitantly.

Bi Ming found himself thrown back in time for a moment, back to walks in the moonlight and gentle jokes. He remembered Lan with sunshine and flowers in her hair, beaming at him over a bracelet that she had made. He knew the kind of moment Sasha was asking about, and he knew exactly when it had happened. 

"Well...this was back when I had just opened the shop, about sixty-five years before I met you, if you can believe that, in London," he began. "Lan and I had been together for some time, but we weren't married yet. And…" He couldn't help smiling, remembering it, "I was looking over some old trinket, as I've always done, and she came and took my glasses off my nose. I looked up to ask her what she was doing and saw that she was cleaning them. When she was done, she set them back on and just smiled at me. That was when I knew." 

Sasha had been listening quietly, enraptured. "What did it, well, feel like?" she asked. "When you realized?"

Bi Ming adjusted his glasses. "Well, my dear, it starts here." He tapped his chest as he spoke. "There's a sort of—tightness, a warmth. You look at the person you love, and everything about them being with you feels  _ just _ right. And then you consider the idea of being with them forever, and it makes you so happy it almost hurts." His hand fell into his lap. "And then you want to make that forever a reality."

They both fell quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. After some time, Bi Ming pulled himself out of the past. "Why do you ask, Sasha?" 

Sasha squirmed in her chair. "Well...you know how—how me and Azu are like, together?" 

He nodded. 

"Well—I know it hasn't been very long, only like, a year and all, but I—" She stopped, not meeting his eyes. He waited, patiently. 

"I'm asking 'cause I—well, I think I'm in love with her, Mr. Gusset," Sasha confessed quietly, looking down at her hands, "She makes me feel safe, y'know? And she's so like, nice and she cares so much and you know how I feel about, well, being 'round people but Azu...I think I could spend forever with Azu. I  _ want _ to, you know, spend forever with her. And—and I don't know what to like, do with that." 

Bi Ming blinked at this, and realized he was crying. Because he remembered a Sasha who swore that she would never give Barrett another way to hurt her, a Sasha who has kept her heart wrapped in a leather jacket filled with knives for as long as he can remember, a Sasha who promised to never let anyone put another ring on her finger ever again. 

The Sasha in front of him now was different. This Sasha has lost and won and hurt and healed in ways he's sure neither of them ever dreamed. This Sasha left the hideous tunnels of Other London and met the ugliness of the rest of the world head on, but saw the beauty there too, and decided it was worth it. 

The Sasha he knew and the Sasha he knows now are one and the same, a medley of experience and growth, and he is so, so  _ proud _ of her. 

"Mr. Gusset? Are you, er, alright?" Sasha asked, and Bi Ming found his cheeks were wet with tears, the sentimental little fool that he is. 

"Oh, yes, I'm—" he swiped at them, sniffling, "—I'm quite alright. Apologies, my dear, just—just thinking about old times."

"Didn't mean to like, make you sad—" 

"Not sad, not sad at all!" he said emphatically. "No, no, quite the contrary." He reached out, and she took his hand. 

"I'm happy for you, Sasha," he said. "I'm happy that you feel that way, because it's what you deserve. You deserve to feel safe, and to feel loved. I only wish it had come to you sooner." 

Sasha blinked, and swallowed hard. "What do I do?" she asked. "I want to ask her, but I'm—you know." 

Bi Ming understood. He also knew the way Azu looked at Sasha, and that Sasha had nothing to worry about. 

He stood up, and went over the jewelry box on his dresser, and opened it. "You know, Lan was the one who proposed," he chuckled. "She beat me to it. But she always said that one day, she wanted to give her engagement ring to her child," he added as he picked up a silver ring, neatly polished and studded with jade. 

He turned to face Sasha. "We never had any children though, as you know," he went on, walking back towards her, "At least until we met you." He held out the ring. Sasha stared at it, eyes bright. 

"She used to say this ring gave her the courage to propose," Bi Ming said. "I hope that it gives you that same strength." 

Sasha took the ring from him, turning it over in her hand. She looked back up at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Mr. Gusset," she whispered. 

"Always, my dear," he replied. "Always."

* * *

"Az?" 

Azu looked up from where she sat on the bed, reading one of the books Zolf had lent her. Sasha stood in the doorway, hands folded in front of her. "Yes, love?" 

"Can I, er, talk to you?" 

"Of course." Azu closed her book. "What is it?" 

"Well, you know how I found Mr. Gusset after I, er, left Eldarion's?" Sasha began to pace a bit. 

"Yes, and he taught you antiques, correct?" 

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't just him, you know? He was married at the time. His wife's name was Lan. She was always like, real nice to me. Made me treats and stuff, sort of like how a mum would, I guess. She er, died about a year or two after I met them."

"I'm sorry," Azu said softly.

"It's okay. But see, she and Mr. Gusset, well, they loved each other. Like, really loved each other. They were married for like, over sixty years. I never like, thought it was possible, you know? To really love someone that much. So I didn't think that, like, anyone would ever love me like that. And—and I wouldn't ever, well, love anyone like that." Sasha had been staring down at her hands now, toying with something. But now, she looked up, and met Azu's eyes.

"Until I met you." 

Azu's breath caught in her throat. Sasha had told her she loved her before, of course, but never like this. There was something to this that felt so much more vulnerable than before. 

"I love you, Az," Sasha said sincerely. "You're, like, the best person I've ever met. I—I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." She took a few steps forward, sinking down to one knee in front of Azu. She held up a ring, green gemstones glinting in the lantern light. 

"So, can I—spend forever with you?" she asked. 

Azu made a small, choked sound, and found that she was crying. Sasha's face fell. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, that's like, two people I've made cry today—" 

Azu leaned forward and kissed her, stopping her in her tracks. Sasha made a noise of surprise but ran a gentle finger along one of her tusks, the way she always did. 

Azu pulled back, and Sasha was still holding the ring. 

"Er, no pressure or anything, but I feel like I'm getting mixed messages, Az—" 

Azu laughed, and folded her hand over Sasha's. 

"I would love to spend forever with you," she said, and Sasha's pensive worry melted into a relieved smile. 

"Oh, good, I was worried I'd screwed up." 

"Not with me," Azu reassured her, touching her forehead to Sasha's. "Never with me." 

Sasha sighed, almost blissfully. "Forever with you is going to be real nice," she said. 

Azu had a feeling she was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!!


End file.
